Gateways
by ScarlettFoxTail
Summary: It's about the use of a portal jutsu that allows the user (or group) to travel between worlds. The jutsu was used many years ago to escape the war and bloodshed of the shinobi world, and a few ninja escaped to Earth, England. However, due to their dwindling numbers, they need to find their way back home, but they have lost their way, plus a few dark secrets lay within.
1. Chapter 1: Enter Polaris

**I said I would start this, and I have...despite the other stories I have going on. It will be finished eventually! Anyway, this idea occurred to me when I thought about Kaguya's weird dimension travel jutsu. I don't know much about it personally since I don't read the manga, and she hasn't appeared in the anime yet, but I heard about it briefly while I was doing research for a story and found the idea of dimension travel interesting, so I created my own weird ideas and...voila! Hope you guys enjoy, but if you find it confusing I'll explain and wotnot xD  
**

**I do not own Naruto...though if I did, I would be insanely happy...**

* * *

**Gateways.**

**Prologue**

Four generations ago it was well-known about the Tailed Beasts, and many ninja and nations fought to get them to have the upper hand against their enemies. However, there are other Beasts that came to light; the Spirit Beasts, or also known as the _Supiritto no kemono. _Conflict and war raged as ninja fought to get the Spirit Beasts, and it was when bloodshed was at its merciless peak that members of three clans decided to do something about it.

Sealing all eleven of the Spirit Beasts into their jinchūriki's, the Uchiha, Senju and Uzumaki members recruited a healthy amount of followers, and then performed a teleportation jutsu called the _Pōtaru sunpō ryokō-jutsu_, or the 'Portal Dimension Travel jutsu'. This jutsu allowed them to travel between worlds, and so the Uchiha, Senju and Uzumaki managed to travel to Earth, and settled in England.

The theory was that with the Spirit beasts gone and away from anyone willing to create chaos, there may be a little less brutal carnage and destruction in the shinobi world. Yet, as time went by, and the Spirit Beasts were re-sealed into new jinchūriki's, it seemed there was now a new issue.

Members were dwindling down, from an impressive two hundred to a mere thirty-four. If numbers continued to plummet, there would be no more jinchūriki's to control the Spirit Beasts, and releasing the Spirit Beasts was not an option. The current leaders, Seren Uchiha, Esen Senju and Citlali Uzumaki have made the decision to travel back to our true home, to re-join the shinobi world. The only issue is…we've lost our way home.

This is my story.

**Chapter One: Enter Polaris.**

Once again, I was faced with a dilemma that always, inevitably, ended with the humiliation I had to face when introducing myself to new people. I didn't pick my name, but if I did I would not have named myself after a fucking star. My mother must have been insane when looking for a baby name, but she had formulated a little 'reason' for why she had given me that name, but I still thought it sounded wank. The reason is because 'Polaris' is another name for the north star, and because the north star never moves, she '_reasoned_' that it made sense since I would never move from the place in her heart.

Quite sickly, but my mother was the overly affectionate type.

I watch as the people who had asked laughed softly, trying hard not to be rude when I gave them my name, but I narrowed my eyes at them as they excused themselves and disappeared from sight. I hate this…the leaders had decided it would be best to try and fit in with society, so she had ordered us all to socialise…the problem is I hate people in general.

My teammate Ebba comes to stand at my side, chuckling gruffly at my failed attempt to make 'friends', and Luna smirks behind her unashamed. Sensei Kimiko was also laughing, and with a growl I swiftly turned to make my way back to our camp.

Like I said. I hate people in general.

On Mondays we don't train as it's our day off, and because our sensei's are sadistic, merciless bitches they force us to go into Faulksgate to meet new people. So far I haven't met one single person who hasn't bored me to death.

Our 'camp' is on top of a huge cliff; invisible to outsiders due to a very powerful barrier ninjutsu, and it's very empty. Everyone else is gone from their homes because they are either training or helping find our home planet. Since Seren Uchiha announced we would be trying to find our way back home I've…felt a huge feeling of dread.

'Home'. Everyone keeps calling it that, but we've all never been there, so how can we call it home? Honestly, I don't even know if I want to go back to a place that was so dangerous we had to flee with the Spirit Beasts…but then again, this other world we live in at the moment is pretty shit too. We have to hide because we are ninja with abilities. If anyone found out about us we would be hunted down and probably used as scientific experiments…Due to 'hiding', we keep a low profile, and only venture into Faulksgate village when our fucking sensei's force us to.

I look to Sensei Kimiko, knowing why she was so on edge recently. The leaders had deemed it urgent that we find our way back as fast as possible, and so every Monday we all gather together to perform the _Pōtaru sunpō ryokō-jutsu_. Yet, it's not only Mondays that we are performing the jutsu now, and it's taking its toll on everyone. Sensei Kimiko is no longer walking with the fluidity she normally walks with, nor is she smiling or talking as much. The Portal Dimension Travel Jutsu takes an enormous amount of chakra, and only the strongest can perform it, with me being one of them.

Ebba sighs, stretching out her long muscular arms, and when she catches me looking at her she grunts.

"I can't be the only one who's tired from the jutsu," she grumbled, wrinkling her nose in dislike, "Why is it that you're the only one who seems unaffected, hey Po?"

My eyes harden at the unwelcome nickname 'Po', but I shrug.

"It's because she has a natural affinity with the jutsu," Luna piped up from behind, "Being able to copy it with the Sharingan probably helps too."

Again I shrug, not really bothered by the petty conversation. If I'm honest, I was more annoyed about the fact that Ebba was still growing, and I was still a midget in comparison. Ebba is reaching six-foot, and she is a bulkily set girl with brawn and strength…in comparison I look like a fairy, and it makes me feel shit, because I ain't no fairy.

Ignoring them as we reach camp I reflect that it's fast approaching winter, and very soon England will have us suffering yet again with ruthless grey showers and icy roads. I suppose England is always grey and depressing when it comes to weather, but winter is just the _worst._

"We have to report to the leaders again," Sensei Kimiko told us gravely, "Another attempt at the jutsu is scheduled for eight o'clock tonight."

We all groaned at her announcement, and Luna draped herself dramatically against Kimiko, feigning death.

"How will we survive this endless torture!" she sang, her red Uzumaki trademark hair falling out of its bun, "I think the leaders just want to get this over with before they die."

Sensei Kimiko scolded her, giving a firm thwack to the back of Luna's pretty head, and Ebba grunted at the display. Luna was always getting herself into trouble with her loud mouth: it was normal for Kimiko to smack her for her rudeness.

Everyone was gathering at the main house, Seren Uchiha at the front, backed by Esen Senju and Citlali Uzumaki. It seemed they were calmly making yet another damn announcement, but then I realised that everyone was excited. In the small clearing in the centre of camp, everyone was whispering wildly, exchanging words between them as if a hot frenzy had possessed them. My team joined the small crowd just as Seren pointed her old crooked finger to a drawn map she had created.

It was one of her planetary maps, the ones marking out where we had already ventured and where we would be going next. As she spoke she explained that our ancestors had done well in hiding from our original home world, and that they had hidden the portal with a strong sealing jutsu.

Here we go…another one of the old crones crazy ideas…I'm surprised she's still attempting to lead us.

Ebba crossed her arms in a manly way, looking very grouchy as she towered over the rest of us, and I leaned across to whisper to her.

"Do you want to go back?" I asked, ignoring the look I received.

Ebba nodded slowly, a dark eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, why the fuck wouldn't I want to go to a place where I can freely train, without risk of killing an innocent Earthling?" she grumbled, catching a fly that was daring to bother her, "We could meet people _like_ us, Po. No more hiding."

I sighed, knowing she was right, but I was still worried. Seren Uchiha may have been a powerful ninja back in her youth, but now she sounds like she's losing her sense of reality. It doesn't exactly fill me with confidence, and to make matters worse I'm so darn_ tired_. We've performed the jutsu three times in a row now, and if we continue we won't be able to recover in time for the next time, thus running the risk of the jutsu going wrong.

"Do you think anyone will faint on the job?" Luna asked me, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Hn," I huffed, pushing a dark curl out of my eyes, "Maybe. Seren, Esen and Citlali are really pushing it at the moment, so anyone could collapse."

Luna nibbled on her bottom lip nervously, and I scanned the crowd to look for my sister Mika. Unlike me she was totally hanging onto Seren's every word, her eyes wide and trusting…and completely innocent. The naivety of my little sister astounds me, but I hate to burst her bubble when she is so optimistic. After all: after our parents died this is all that keeps her going.

"Mika really likes this shit," I hissed to myself, glaring at nothing in particular, "Her gullible ways are gonna get her killed."

Luna overheard me and gaped at me in horror, but I waved her off. My Spirit Beast was stirring at my anger, amused.

_So you have doubts, Polaris, _Nikko asked smugly, an air of calmness about him, _you've never indulged in positivity. _

I held my tongue, knowing that if I replied Nikko would just annoy me to the point of insanity. It was better to ignore him, and to force myself to listen to Seren's stupid ramblings about a positive outcome tonight.

_Oh, the silent treatment again, hmm? How…boring, _Nikko continued, trying to get under my skin, _No wonder you'll never get a…'boyfriend'._

Rolling my eyes I only wished I could choke the damn Spirit Beast, but the last time I had 'visited' the bastard I had found myself too angry to even move.

People were moving into the main house, signalling that the jutsu was going to be performed earlier than expected. Nikko kept murmuring inside my head, trying to anger me even further, but I slammed his grating voice out of hearing when I entered the main house.

When I had received Nikko before my mother died I hadn't expected him to be such a pain. How my mother dealt with him I have no idea, because he makes me want to destroy everything.

"Team Kimiko and Team Nasim!" Esen Senju croaked, pointing at different people, "You will be the ones to cross the portals this time."

_Fucking great_, I whined mentally, moving across with Sensei Kimiko, Ebba and Luna to the centre of the main house, _I can hardly contain my indifference. _

I saw my sister on Team Nasim, and I sighed. She was so excited, and as everyone clasped hands she looked to me and smiled. Hell, she _never_ smiles at me, so she must be unbelievably happy right now. She hasn't smiled at me since…well_, that_ incident four years ago, but now there she is, smiling at me as if she had never stopped.

Ebba's hand was too tight on mine, but I didn't complain since I knew Ebba's insane strength was hard to control. Luna's hand though was cold against my other hand, but again I didn't complain. I'm too tired at this point to moan.

The strongest of us started making signs, beginning the jutsu, and when Mika beamed at me I looked away, feeling the disappointment from Mika as I did so. Excitement was building in the room, suffocating me, and as I mentally prepared for another failure with venturing through portals, I noticed Mika was swaying slightly. Frowning, I noticed her teammates were supporting her weight, meaning that Mika was very weakened from the repetitive use of the Portal Dimension Travel Jutsu, but was too stupid to say she couldn't continue.

The idiot.

It was too late to back out now, and as we all felt a scorching white light envelop us I heard Nikko laughing at me in his smug arrogant way, souring my mood further. When the white light cleared, we were standing in the portal world. The place looks is a vast dark landscape of blackened rock, with endless stretches of stormy sky and thunderous rolling clouds. Crooked mountains loom in the far distance, and the lack of sound manages to disturb me even though I had been here before.

It doesn't even echo here.

Sensei Kimiko and Nasim signal for us all to let go of each other, and I am grateful for that because Ebba's grip had tightened even further. Our two teams survey our surroundings as Kimiko looks at the map given to us by Seren, and I feel my stomach drop when she orders us to move towards the far mountains to the West. Luna moans openly about the distance, complaining that she was wearing her favourite boots, but Ebba and I walked forward without hesitation, wanting to get this over and done with.

"As always, whenever you're in the portal world you should keep together, and stay together," Kimiko shouted to us all, and then heaved herself forwards, hand on her sword just in case.

Conversation was light as we walked, and I knew Mika was trying to sneak closer and closer to me during the walk West. She was a fast little sneaker, because when I had turned my attention to Ebba for a moment, she was suddenly beside me when I turned around again.

"You're getting cynical," she told me abruptly, her Sharingan blazing eyes focussed on the mountains ahead, "Mother always told you to find the good in people."

Closing my eyes a moment, I fought against the surge of annoyance inside me, and when Nikko felt it he chuckled at me, knowing I was going to react poorly to the situation even before I did.

"Why the sudden interest in me, Mika? You've ignored me solidly for four years," I snapped at her sharply, and Nikko rumbled violently in laughter.

An intake of breath was heard as Mika gasped at me, horrified by how I had reacted. Yes, we're sisters, but since that incident four years ago she has done her absolute best to disown me.

"Things can change!" she argued, balling up her fists, "You can change too! It doesn't matter about what happened with Ryo!"

Mika slapped a hand over her mouth at her slip-up, and I felt a sudden jolt run through my body at the name.

Ryo.

* * *

**I tried to translate the jutsu into Japanese to make it sound better, but it may very well be wrong? However, how is it? Interesting? Weird? Do you like Polaris? Who is Ryo? All will be revealed...eventually...**

_**Please review, advise and criticise!**_

**I'll try to write the second chapter soon. I'll have to dig out my notes on the story and then I'll get to it. It's half term now so yay! FanFiction time! I've missed it so much here :)**


	2. Chapter 2: His Name was Ryo

**I cannot decide if I like what I have written or not, but here goes hey? Hope you guys enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter Two: His Name was Ryo**

Even at the sound of his name, I felt a cold icy sweat wash over my skin, prickling at the tortuous memories that _his_ name produced. Ebba was watching me carefully out of the corner of her eye, hand resting on her staff in case I reacted violently, and Mika stared fearfully at me, afraid that she had pushed me over the edge.

It was an unspoken rule that his name should never be uttered, and especially around me.

Gritting my teeth I tossed a dark look at Mika, feeling an intense fury build within me. She dropped her gaze shamefully, muttering an apology, and I vaguely realised Ebba had put a hand on my shoulder in warning. The silent landscape darkened with the approach of another roll of black clouds, warning us of the pelting rain to come. It was colder now, as if the landscape itself felt the fear and sorrow that came when that name was spoken.

"Don't you ever," I ground out, "say that name again."

Luna gasped at me as she saw the expression on my face, paling at the sight, but Ebba stood firm beside me, observing me grimly. The team members were quiet, catching up to us now, and they approached carefully, slowly, with hesitation.

"Come on," Ebba urged, her hand tightening slightly, "This is not the time, nor the place."

I nodded sharply in understanding, and then shook my head to clear my sanity, but the image of his face remained. That damn golden face, with that damn smile that still managed to make my heart tremble whenever I pictured it.

Ryo was my lover. Was.

He's dead now.

After his death I had gone through a phrase of utmost grief and self-hatred, and it had taken almost six months for me to even attempt to smile. Acknowledging he's dead is one thing, but the rest I prefer not to think about.

"Let's move," I muttered quickly, dampening my temper, "Fast pace."

Mika trailed behind with her team mates as my team went ahead. I could feel her eyes on me as the distance between us increased. She's always watching, but never does anything.

Sensei Kimiko did not ask what happened when she caught up with us. A stern look from Ebba told her to leave the matter alone, and Luna pulled her back when she had opened her mouth to argue. Even Nikko was silent, his usual teasing and mocking on hold.

The mountains loomed closer.

Nasim ordered us to stop for a break an hour into the mission, and as we all sat around in our teams I noticed Nasim looked worried. She was a hard woman to read, due to her stoic Uchiha expression, but when she stood with her eyes unseeingly glazed over, it meant she was concerned. Kimiko noticed it too, but did not question Nasim, as if it was important enough she would have told us her concerns already.

Nasim pursed her lips, turning towards us.

"I feel the portal. It's faint; fainter than last time…it's either time to go back is running out, or the portal between that world and this will be opened completely."

All eyes were on her as she spoke, and as we absorbed the depth of the issue a stunned silence consumed us. _I knew the old crones were forcing us into the process with more urgency than usual…_

However, that was not the only problem. The portal world is inhabited by a few dragons. Yes, _dragons_. It is rare to even see one in the portal world, but if you do see one it is nothing more than a speck in the far distance. We've only ever encountered a dragon once, and that had killed a large majority of our numbers, including my parents.

I dart a quick look at Mika, and she looks pale. She understands full well the dangers of letting a dragon into the portal of our home planet.

"Old documents from our ancestors inform us that when the three clans came into the portal world, they took the dragons with them from the home planet. Even though dragons were rare to come across, they did not want the possibility of shinobi using dragons for war, so they are now here," Nasim continued, causing my frown to deepen, "Therefore, it is our duty to respect the wishes of our ancestors, and to never allow the dragons through that portal."

Ebba nudged me, breaking my dark musings, and when I looked at her she pointed gravely to a swirling shape a few miles north. A dragon. So that was why Nasim felt the need to tell us about the danger to the portal opening; because a dragon is close enough to perhaps go through the portal. I nodded, informing Luna, and slowly everyone in the group realised the dragon flying in the distance.

Not only is that a worry, but our chakra is low. If a dragon attacks it will be an extreme risk to us all.

We went on the move again, hands on weapons and eyes on the skies. Thanks to the dark clouds it was hard to distinguish dragon from sky, and so all the Uchiha's had their Sharingan activated just in case. Mika, being especially drained of chakra, could no longer activate hers, and so I kept an eye on her. With the way things were going, she wouldn't even be able to put up much of a fight.

The ground began to steep, becoming rockier and craggy, the uneven spikes of the mountain curved like blades. We all walked in couples due to the narrow line leading up the mountain, and I cursed as I rubbed a bead of sweat from my brow. It was getting exhausting now, and my legs ached and felt stiff from the upwards climb. I envied Ebba with her darn muscular Amazonian legs, watching as she charged up without so much as breaking a sweat. However, Luna was in pretty much the same condition I was: dead beat.

"How much longer?" Luna whined, tugging on my sleeve, "My boots are ruined, I can't take this."

I held back a sarcastic reply, forcing my temperament to cool down at her complaining.

"Not much longer," I muttered, and then smirked darkly, "I hope."

A shout from up ahead, from Sensei Kimiko, and I groan in relief. She gives a signal, revealing that she had discovered the portal, and we all feel a new burst of energy as hope flared through us. Our legs managed to eat up the distance with new vigour and enthusiasm, meeting Kimiko at the peak. My hands grasped at bone dry rock as I stared at the flat rock face before us, and my Sharingan sensed the faint chakra in the age blackened markings that spiralled on the great slab. It was an Uzumaki sealing, an ancient one that I had never seen before, but Luna stepped forward gingerly, resting her fingers against the cold rock despite our Sensei's warning.

She hummed, eyes closed as she knocked against the surface, and she sighed and muttered without any sense of urgency. Nasim and Kimiko frowned deeply as she calmly inspected it, gritting their teeth after a good solid five minutes.

"Luna…" Kimiko snarled out in warning, "Tell me you have something."

Luna nodded gleefully, tossing her red hair over her shoulder and giving us a thumbs up.

"You bet!" she grinned, winking, "The seal itself should be simple enough to break through if we all contribute our chakra, but beyond the portal I can't feel anything. We have no idea what's on the other side when we break through."

Mika came forward, pushing her way past Ebba's large form.

"So we could be walking out into anything?" she asked with knitted brows, her voice rising in intonation.

Luna nodded, still smiling, but Kimiko ordered us all to get to work. I sighed, moving to stand beside my teammates as we all touched the rock, and my eyes darted behind me to the dark shape lingering in the skies. It seemed closer than before, but not close enough to be a hindrance just yet.

I swore softly when I realised the extent of our chakra depletion. Without Nikko's chakra I would be useless right now, and that was a fact he relished in.

_I don't know where you'd be without me, Polaris, _Nikko piped up with a smug voice, _You're almost pathetic._

Nikko continued mocking me, and I was struggling to ignore him as I pushed myself to the limit in forcing the chakra to Luna to use in opening the portal. My entire being ached and throbbed, and I worried for Mika. I worried intensely in this moment, as Ryo's face filled my mind again. He always used to tell me that it was mind over matter, and it had been my personal motto for years, but recently I had been feeling helpless. Not even remembering his laugh urged me on, but rather it churned my stomach with dread.

Stubbornly, I made my decision.

"Sensei," I called, looking towards Kimiko, "I'm entering Dragon Sage Mode."

Her eyes widened slightly but she nodded, as she knew this was the perfect opportunity to use it when we were still. I took my hands off the rock, entering the correct stance as I gathered the nature energy.

I had learnt Dragon Sage Mode from my father, who was also a Dragon Sage. I had trained in Mount Hebi no Shita for months alongside my father, but I refrained from using it because I always go overboard. As in, Dragon Sage Mode is different to the others, because it doesn't just use nature energy, but it also sucks it up at an alarming rate, which means I could easily do more than just major damage.

As I feel the refreshing build-up of power, I open my eyes to reveal my red irises with the slit pupil. I was always in doubt with using Sage Mode, but I was too stubborn to fail in lending chakra. Red seeped across the skin around my eyes, a band that signified my power, and I pressed my hands against the rock again, determined.

Instantly I could feel the progress going along more smoothly now, and Luna gave me an appreciated glance. Yet, even though the progress was easier now, it only meant I was struggling against the fast intake of nature energy. With other Sage Modes too much instantly warps a person, but with Dragon Sage Mode it makes you intensely powerful, but only if you could control it well enough. Breathing heavily I gritted my teeth and squeezed my eyes shut, concentrating on an even flow of chakra. It was getting harder with each passing second, as the energy I was forcing back was building up.

"How much longer?" I gasped, forcing open one eye to peer at Luna.

She frowned, focussed on the sealing completely.

"Three minutes tops?" she guessed solemnly, darting a look at me, "I'm not sure. This is more complex than I previously thought."

Ebba growled dangerously for Luna to work harder, and I saw Mika leaning heavily against the rock, only a thread of chakra leaving her as she struggled.

"Mika, sit back," I ordered sharply, glaring at her when she merely gaped at me, "You'll kill yourself."

Her bottom lip quivered as she tried to answer, but Ebba used her leg to pull her arms away from the rock, startling Mika into falling to the ground, panting and sweating. Ebba didn't even look at me to see my intense expression of thanks, but the tight upturn of her lips told me she already knew how I felt.

"Almost!" Luna exclaimed excitedly, barely managing a smile, "Right…about…Now!"

The seal suddenly exploded in a blinding white light, much like the one that appears when we activate the Portal Dimension Travel Jutsu, and we all fell forward. I saw Ebba reach for Mika so she came with us, and the falling sensation intensified as we all felt a whooshing feeling of cold air rushing past us. Wind whistled past my ears, and I snapped my eyes open in terror as I realised we were plummeting down from the sky.

Twisting my body I realised we only had a short distance to the ground, and that there were small blobs quickly gaining the details of people. _Shit…they must have sensed the chakra disturbance before we managed to open the portal._

I reached for Ebba and Mika to my left, and reached for Luna and Kimiko on my right, glad that they all looked focussed on how to block our fall. Not that we would die, but it would definitely make a big impact on the earth itself.

Ebba tore out her Summoning Scroll and summoned her giant condor, and then she yanked us all on with her arm strength. Her grip was tight on us as we settled in the giant feathers of the bird, and we could see that Sensei Nasim had summoned her giant griffin vulture.

We were safe from plummeting to our deaths, but man was that a surprise. What were our ancestors thinking, putting the portal in the _fucking_ sky?

Yet, the other problem was the people stood below us, and as we slowly descended I could see the faces clearly. Mika gripped my arm, momentarily forgetting our tense relationship, and I scanned the ninja warily. The headbands were downright weird, unheard of, so they must be something that came in after our ancestors left for earth. I was feeling unusually calm as we landed, and I stared from face to face of the strangers.

They were all dressed similarly, save for a bright orange jumpsuit guy towards the front, with some raven haired guy who looked like he had a stick up his ass. I was no longer calm, as I felt lots of chakra signatures hiding in the forest and around us. Looking to Ebba and Luna, I saw that they already knew, but Mika was smiling…

Damn idiot.

No one moved, and Ebba was extremely tense when her eyes settled on the guy in the orange jumpsuit. I followed her gaze, and then realised what was wrong.

He looked like Ryo Senju.

My hand flew to my katana, the absolute worst move to make _ever_, because everyone automatically narrowed their eyes and shifted their positions, prepared to fight. Ebba gripped my hand as it landed on the handle, her eyes alarmed for once.

"It's not him," she said certainly, pulling my hand off, "It's not Ryo. The eyes are different, and so is the shade of blonde. Look closely."

Heart racing I dared to glance at the blonde sideways, indeed seeing that the eyes were different. They were blue like fierce sapphire, and not topaz like Ryo's were. His blonde hair was brighter too, his skin more tan, and his cheeks sporting these strange stripes.

It was not Ryo. Ryo was dead.

I have to remember that.

Ebba relaxed as I crossed my arms, showing I had no weapons in my hands, and I saw Mika breathe out slowly, relieved. I realised I must look dangerous since I was in Dragon Sage Mode, and if they were decent ninja then they would be able to sense the large about of chakra I have.

"Polaris," Kimiko whispered quietly, her tone serious, "Exit Dragon Sage Mode."

I hesitated, frowning deeply as I glanced at the ninja again, realising they were all suspicious of me, and only _me_. Even that damn blonde's eyes were trained on me, a warning that I looked deadly.

I exited Sage Mode bitterly, hearing Nikko mock me and my Uchiha pride. In order to still feel safe, I activated my Sharingan instead, only to see that the ninja before us had reeled back at the sight, caught off guard.

Sensei Kimiko glared at me, but I shrugged.

"The hell with this shit," I hissed at her, ripping my katana off and dumping it on the ground, "I'm going forward. This standstill can't last."

The blonde was about to step forward, but the raven held out his arm to keep him back. I approached slowly, hands held up in surrender. I started in surprise when I saw Ebba next to me, doing the same thing, but I smiled at her gratefully.

"Stubborn," I grunted at her, causing her to raise an eyebrow and smirk down at me, "So am I speaking or you?"

She shrugged, giving a heavy sigh that revealed she didn't give a fuck.

"Do whatever," she grumbled, "But they'll probably listen to someone who uses the Sharingan, as it means you're powerful."

I snorted at her, but turned to face the people before us. A red head there clearly looked like he held a lot of authority, so I looked directly at him. His cool minty eyes were unwavering, not intimidated, and I eyed his gourd suspiciously before speaking.

"We come in peace," I began, earning a surprised burst of laughter from Ebba, "We have come from another planet…but our ancestors were from here…"

A glare at Ebba shut up her loud chortling, but she didn't look the least bit apologetic, and I glanced back to the red head, trying to decipher his impassive face. He looked confused, and I realised suddenly, with slight embarrassment, that our accents must be pretty different by now.

I sighed.

"This is gonna be a whole lot of work, dammit."

I sensed Mika walking forward, but I sharply ordered her back, not willing to put her under any danger, but she kept walking forward anyway. She was smiling, waving innocently as if she didn't understand the situation. I cursed.

"Dobe!" I hissed, gripping her wrist, "_Idiot! _Are you insane?_"_

She glared at me, her smile still in place but her eye twitching.

"Not anymore insane than you are," she replied smartly, yanking her wrist away, "They speak in the original tongue of our ancestors too, if you can be bothered to remember."

My mind went blank as Nikko laughed loudly in my head…

Oh.

Turning to the ninja, who were now very confused, I scratched the back of my neck sheepishly and gave an awkward smile, trying to translate what I wanted to say.

"Hello…I'm Polaris Uchiha and my ancestors escaped from your planet a long time ago. We've decided to come back…um, this is Ebba Senju, Mika Uchiha, Luna Uzumaki…"

My voice died off when I realised the blonde was walking towards us, his blue eyes narrowed and blazing. I swallowed. Despite him not being Ryo, his gaze held the same passion that Ryo's had.

"You're accent is weird," he said, frowning as he looked me over.

The raven followed close behind him, studying me carefully with…his own Sharingan. I smiled, glad that the Uchiha were here, and Mika stared in awe at him. Sure, the guy was a hottie, but I was too focussed on the blonde staring at me, wondering why he was looking so intensely.

_He knows you're a jinchūriki, _Nikko informed me, grunting quietly, _He knows all of us are. He's one too…of the nine-tails, Kurama._

I blinked, staring at the blonde in return, but when our eyes met I dropped my gaze. It was too much. He just looks too much like him.

"We are jinchūriki of the Spirit Beasts. Our ancestors fled with them four generations ago with the use of the Portal Dimension Travel Jutsu, and we settled on a different planet. However, our numbers are dropping, meaning we are running out of people who can contain the Spirit Beasts…" I explained, feeling the weighted gaze of the blonde on me, "It's taken a long time to find the portal…"

Ebba gave me a confused look, but the raven abruptly spoke, his voice deep and indifferent.

"How many of you are there?"

I looked at him steadily; glad to avoid looking at the blonde.

"Nine Uchiha, fifteen Senju and ten Uzumaki members," I told him, and then sighed, "Most of us are jinchūriki."

"How many jinchūriki?" the raven asked.

"Twenty-five, including the ones here in front of you," I replied, gesturing to the team members behind us, "We're all able to control them, if that's what you're worried about."

A short nod was given from the raven, and he asked us where the others were. I explained that they were still on earth, in England, to which they all pulled a sour face, as if half expecting me to be lying. I almost near damned facepalmed in frustration, but then Mika decided to start up.

"Our leaders are really old and dying, so they're beginning to speak shit," she informed them hurriedly, "Seriously, the old crones are exhausting us finding this place, so just accept us?"

"Mika…" I growled, "Back to Sensei Nasim, please."

She pouted, sulking, and I sighed tiredly.

"She's not wrong. Not only are our numbers dwindling, but our situation is just…depressing. We can't train well due to the danger to innocent people totally unaware of the use of chakra, winter is approaching and because we are self-reliant our crops will die and we'll have to reply on rations and a skimpy harvest."

The blonde glanced at the impassive raven, and then sighed.

"Polaris," he said, startling me, "So you guys need to come back to this planet?"

I nodded, but then frowned.

"Unless it is still the war torn and bloody battle field it used to be, and then I guess we'll just take our chance with the dragons," I responded nonchalantly.

"Oh, right, well it is peaceful now, and…_dragons!"_ he shouted, erupting with energy and pointing a finger at me, "Did you just say dragons! Motherfucking fire breathing fucking _dragons!"_

Again, I nodded. _What an idiot…he's got that in common with Ryo too then…what a nuisance. _

"Yes. Motherfucking dragons, you idiot," I grunted, looking towards Ebba for help, "We have to go get our other members and close that portal or the dragons may come through."

A look of dread settled on the blondes face, making my stomach turn uncomfortably, and the redhead finally came to stand next to the blonde.

"How can we trust you?"

Erm…well, shit, I don't know.

"Good question," Ebba mused, smirking when I glowered at her, "I suggest a simple way to formulate trust between us. Some of us stay here, explain everything, and the other team will go back with some of your guys to investigate our way of life and whatever."

I grinned, almost, because I am incapable of showing that much joy.

"So Sensei Kimiko's team will stay here, and Sensei Nasim and her team will go back home," I stated, silencing Mika with a glare when she was about to argue, "So you guys…who wants to hop through the portal?"

The raven stepped forward, with a broad shouldered guy with spikey orange hair, and a slim guy with pointed teeth and white blue hair. A red haired girl followed after them, adjusting her glasses and swooning over the raven with fucking hearts for eyes. I grimaced at her obvious infatuation.

"We'll go. Naruto, go tell Tsunade we'll be back in a week. If I deem these people trustworthy they'll come with me. Got it?" the raven told the blonde flatly, his Sharingan still blazing.

Naruto nodded absentmindedly, his eyes roving over me thoughtfully, making my chest tighten.

"Careful with the dragons," I told the raven half-heartedly, giving a faint smile, "They're a handful."

The raven didn't pay my warning any heed, simply looking up at the portal in the sky silently. Something about him disturbed me, but then again, the blonde disturbed me even more. He looked way too fucking happy, and to me that was instantly suspicious.

They took our weapons as a precaution, and even put chakra dampening chains around our wrists. I had almost flipped when they first suggested binding us, but Ebba calmly explained to me the reason why they had to do this. After all, they need to be suspicious of us. We were strangers to them, who just fell out of the fucking sky for crying out loud, so it was obvious that they wouldn't trust us.

Leading us through the forest Naruto talked easily, to anyone and everyone, and I watched him uncertainly. Every now and then he would come to me looking for conversation, but I was still thrown by how much he looked like Ryo, and so I would always avoid eye contact. I hoped Mika would be okay on the way back home, because I silently feared the strangers going back with Nasim's team. I wanted desperately to trust Ebba's plan, but so far, I was feeling pretty negative about everything. Here I am in a foreign place, willingly letting myself be tied up and led to god knows where...

Naruto settled for walking beside me, his eyes analyzing me from the side. Trying to feign indifference, I studied the lush greenery of our surroundings, listening intently to the sound of a bird that seemed just that little bit different from those on earth. It smelled different here, cleaner, refreshing, without the industrial carnage of modern technology, and I loved the crispness of the air.

Admittedly, it felt like home.

* * *

**I really didn't know how to structure this chapter, and struggled because I wrote the first chapter a while ago but didn't publish it, so getting into the tone again was difficult. However, hope you enjoyed!**

_**Please, review, advise and criticise!**_

**Third chapter up soon, hopefully :)**


	3. Chapter 3: Friends or Foe?

**A lot happens in this chapter, and a lot is revealed about what is to come ;) Enjoy! x**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Naruto and Gaara: Friends or Foe?**

"Unless you like pain, get the fuck off me," I growled, startling the guy pushing me forwards, "Damn fuck, you touch me again and I'll kill you."

Ebba sighed, bumping her forehead softly against the wall, and Luna glanced nervously between the redhead and Naruto, biting her lip. They were trying to get us inside an interrogation room, and I was having none of it. Stubbornly I raised my feet and braced them on the side of the open door, using all my strength to simply not go inside that damn room.

"How the hell are we meant to trust you if you're treating us like criminals!"

Ebba was talking to Naruto, probably explaining a few pointless things about how I hated confined spaces, and just as I was about to lash out with some taijutsu Naruto ordered the guy to put me down. Once I was settled on my feet I huffed, balling up my fists and glaring at the one who had dared try and shove me into that damn room.

Naruto was staring at me, again, and it was beginning to get boring. He had been doing it all the way here, to…Suna or whatever this place is called, and it was pissing me off. I was hot, feeling sunburnt and really needing a drink of water. If these guys so much attempt to tie me up I'll be having their heads.

Ebba was apologising lowly to the redhead, and Luna had sunk into a corner, knees pulled into her chest.

"Po," Ebba said, earning a glare from me, "You need calm down. You're being offensive."

I snorted, standing up straight and trying to gain as much height as possible.

"Anything I said to offend was purely intentional," I retorted defiantly, crossing my arms.

Naruto stepped forward, clearly thinking it was time he should do something, and I instinctively flinched away, earning a few confused looks from everyone in the room.

"Look…um…"

I rolled my eyes, getting more and more frustrated with each passing second. Just what the hell were they trying to achieve here? And why the hell does Naruto keep forgetting my name?

"Don't worry," I snapped, "I forgot your name too."

A lie, but I was close to snapping. Ebba grunted, finally having enough, and she gripped both my arms from behind, drew them close together and then shoved me against the wall with all her strength. I hissed as my cheekbone smashed against the wall, and Ebba tightened her hold when I made a move to shove her off.

This hasn't happened in a long while. I used to have episodes of fiery temperament whenever I felt out of control and threatened, or just overly pissed off, and Ebba was my 'tamer' so to speak. We had a system. Ebba would hold me down until I exhausted myself, and then she would wait until I was calm enough before letting me go.

"I apologise," I heard Ebba say, "When she panics she becomes a right bitch and goes on a rampage."

My arms were beginning to hurt, beginning to ache and feel taut, and I started to wind down, too exhausted to keep thrashing about. This is embarrassing. This is why I hate people. I _hate _them.

I hate how they make me feel like shit.

"Ebba?" I murmured, so quiet that she had to bend down so she could hear, "I'm okay now."

Hesitating, she paused in moving, but when she did I got up instantly, not wanting to humiliate myself any further by staying down longer than necessary. The room was silent, on standby mode in case I flipped again, but Ebba passed me a class of water silently, her dark eyes worrying over me.

I took the glass gratefully; glad to finally relieve my parched throat, but the taste was off. Momentarily I wondered if it was just because it was water from another planet, but I realised way too late what the real problem was. As I reached the bottom I realised it tasted almost sour, acidic, and I glared at Ebba as a thick drowsiness began to fall over me. Some ninja stepped towards me, but I wasn't out of it quite yet, so I punched the first one that laid a hand on me.

"Wait until her eyes are closed. She's too stubborn to go down just yet," Ebba warned them, and then steadied me, "I'm sorry Po, but you're just going to have to endure this until they trust us, okay? It won't be too long."

I felt sick, as if the world was spinning, and I wondered when they had drugged the drink…probably when Ebba was holding me down.

"You promise it won't be long?" I mumbled, feeling the drowsiness getting heavier, "Cuz if you don't keep your promise…you're as bad as Ryo was."

It was a cruel thing to say, but Ebba's face remained impassive. She knew how much I hated being drugged, because Ryo had done it four years ago, before he died…

"Who's Ryo?" I heard Naruto ask, sounding closer than before.

I must have closed my eyes for him to have braved this close proximity, but I wasn't out for the count just yet. Reaching out, I gripped at material, forcing my eyes open and catching the look of Naruto's shocked and exposed expression.

"Ryo is…a damn fucker who didn't keep his promise," I sighed, a sad smile ghosting my lips, "No...what I mean to say is…none of your fucking business, you idiot."

Ebba looked grave, and I realised with horror that I was really losing consciousness. I blinked, trying to locate shapes and colour, trying to separate the merging colours in the grey room.

"Don't fight it," she ordered me, placing her hand over my eyes, "Just relax. I'll be here when you wake up."

I laughed, but it didn't sound right, and as the darkness seeped in, I swore I heard Ryo's voice.

It's dark here. I'm vaguely aware that my mind is being messed with, and that there's a reassuring pressure on my hand, as if someone's holding it. It's obvious some damn ninja is rummaging through my memories, analysing them, and for a moment I try to fight it, but the hand tightens with impossible strength, and so it must be Ebba's.

_They're gonna die when I get out of this…_

I tense as I feel a memory flash into sight, of me when I was younger, long black curls bouncing as I ran to catch up with the figure racing in front. I knew this memory all too well. It was the build-up to Ryo's death. Ebba's hand tightens again, urgently as if to distract me, but I'm too traumatised as the past me looks up, catching sight of spiky blonde locks and blazing topaz eyes. He was grinning, urging me on, but I knew full well what was going to happen, and I wanted no part in it.

I wanted out.

My hand must be broken because it hurts like hell, as if it has been crushed, but I push against the ninja's hold on my memories, trying to shove them out, but no matter how hard I shoved and pushed, the memories kept coming.

Ryo holding his hand out, telling me he had something to tell me, and I had followed him naively, oblivious that anything could go wrong. Urgently now, I felt my body waking up, beginning to feel more aware of my surroundings, and I was so close to getting out of this.

Voices now, getting louder, and I'm aware of more than one voice…they're shouting.

"Damn shit, Po! Calm down, you're awake now, you're awake…it's over. The interrogation is over."

I sleepily look over to Luna, eyes sweeping over her distressed features. Her nose is bleeding, a sign of her pushing her power, and it's only then that I realise the chakra chains wrapped around my body.

Shit…they had to _restrain_ me?

"So," I growled, "while I was a sleep you saw the opportunity to dig through my memories. I don't trust these guys one bit."

Luna sniffed, and as I sat up I realised my hand was indeed broken, and Ebba grimaced as I inspected my bloody fingers. I sigh.

"Did they go through your memories too?"

They both nodded, pale and grave. The ninja who had rifled through my mind was making notes, a thin sheen of sweat beading on their brow, pen trembling as they struggled to write. So they all knew then. They knew what really happened with Ryo.

Luna withdrew her chakra chains, and then went to fix my hand. I peered around the room sullenly, taking in the dark stone walls and dark shadows that lingered threateningly. The only light source was a single candle on a storage box. It was way too small here. As I studied my surroundings I felt panic bubble inside me, and when I looked to Ebba she knew what I was thinking.

Grimly, she knocked me out cold. Gee, I really love that girl.

It must be late, I thought dryly as I woke up again. This time I wake up decently, not having my mind messed with, and not having to be restrained. I'm in a…fairly decent clean bed, in a very, very large room. Glad of the open space, I observe that no shadows linger, as everywhere is lit by candlelight. The walls are plain, the floor is tiled and gleaming with the dancing flames from the candles, and the room is almost completely bare.

Flinching at the flaring pain starting in my hand as I move, I frown heatedly at my hand, remembering how Ebba had crushed it in her urgency for me to be distracted from the memory rifling. I must have been high on adrenaline, because back then I couldn't feel it. Now it hurts like an evil motherfucker, but I can deal with it.

Moving, I wonder my way to the door, scrutinising it as I heard nothing from outside. I turned the doorknob, hesitating a moment, and then pushed it open, surprised to find another fairly bare room, though smaller, and that Sensei Kimiko, Ebba and Luna were in there, sat on the ground in the middle of some card game. Kimiko glanced at me, heaved a sigh, and then placed her card down.

"I've been speaking with the leader here, the Kazekage called Gaara. He's looked over the notes on your memories and has given us the all clear. However, he's worried about your mental health, Po."

I frowned, my head jerking up at this.

"The ninja rummaging around your mind thinks you have a severe trust issues, a major fear of confined spaces, acute depression and violent outbursts…" she continued, ignoring my glare, "They understand the Ryo situation, but think therapy may help."

Seconds passed by, and when I had absorbed the information I merely blinked, astounded.

"Therapy? We've only just got here, and they're shoving therapy at me?"

Kimiko nodded, ignoring my incredulous tone.

I do not believe this. Not only has my privacy been invaded by strangers, or that we are on a different planet completely, but now these strangers want me to have fucking therapy. I think I've just lost all faith in humanity.

"No," I ground out, "No, no and _no_."

They all silently gathered their playing cards together and put them away, their motions drawn out and tense.

"If you don't, they won't trust us. It's a desperate situation, requiring you to move through your problems. Two birds with one stone, really," Ebba told me gravely, "Either way, Naruto is part of your therapy. Confronting the past is 'good' for you…or something."

I grunted.

"They're making us jump through hoops…I'm not an animal you know!"

Kimiko stood up swiftly, placing a hand on my shoulder and levelling her gaze with me.

"Yes, but you are a jinchūriki, who has the Sharingan, and uses Dragon Sage Mode. The thing with Ryo only adds to their unease, as does your violent outbursts, acute depression and major fear of small spaces. As far as they're concerned, you might turn on them and gut them like fish."

_Yeah, so they have a point…_

Gingerly I rub the bruise forming around my left eye from where Ebba had knocked me out, and when a knock suddenly sounded at the door Luna went to open it, revealing Naruto. My mood sours when I see him, and I drop my gaze and glare at the ground, not willing to acknowledge the similarity between him and my dead ex-boyfriend.

"Hey, Po-Chan, you coming for ramen?" he asked, alerting me into staring at him dumbfounded.

Kimiko nodded, pushing me forward, her whole demeanour changing into her usual happy smile and go with the flow attitude.

"Course she is! Careful with her though, when she's hungry she gets cranky!"

I turned to protest, turned to argue that there was no way I was gonna go out with this blonde idiot, but my team all gave me a firm look that read 'just do it'. A warm hand gripped my arm firmly, creating ice to form under my skin, and Naruto began to lead me out, oblivious to the terror I was feeling.

Following the energetic orange blob proved difficult, since he was much taller than me and had the stamina of a horse on fucking steroids. He was talking nonsense about some prick called Sasuke, and a cute girl called Sakura who had monster strength. I tuned out after five minutes, because his constant babbling was hard to follow, and I just hadn't the energy to deal with him.

"And then I was like, nah! Grandma Tsunade, please give me a big mission, and she was like 'don't push it, punk!'" he rambled, leading me outside, hands behind his head as he walked comfortably forwards.

Watching him made me feel uneasy. It was clear he was different to Ryo, in the way he acted I mean. He moved too _honestly_, in a way that was way too brazen and bold, in a 'what you see is what you get' kinda way. I'm too used to trying to read into what people are hiding, but with Naruto I can't see any hint of a possible lie on his golden face.

"So Po-Chan, what do you like and hate?"

I shook my head, realising Naruto had asked me a question, looking back at me expectantly. My mind went blank, and I felt like I had the 'deer in the headlights' look going on.

"Um…I like sleeping?" I managed to choke out under the weight of his gaze, "And I hate…strangers?"

Naruto blinked at me, clearly thinking my answer strange, but he shrugged.

"What are your dreams for the future?" he asked casually, though his eye was still trained on me.

I sighed.

"What dreams? I have none," I huffed, crossing my arms, "After the week is up everyone else on the other side of the portal will come here and live their lives and I'll live mine. I don't have a plan, or a goal."

Naruto looked even more shocked with this answer then the answer I had given before.

"Isn't that sad though?" he asked, turning to face me, "To live just for the sake of it, instead of having a reason to keep going forward."

My lip twitched with a sarcastic remark, but I held it back.

"I have a little sister…" I grumbled, thinking about Mika, "Though, she's avoided me for four years. I'll endure as long as she's alive."

At this, Naruto near goddamned _gripped_ me with impossible strength, and he fucking _shook_ me. The idiot fucking _shook_ me, and Nikko was howling with laughter at the sudden turn of events.

"That's not good enough!" he snarled, "Can't you at least make it your dream to be happy?"

I shrugged indifferently, prepared to give him a beating for manhandling me so much, but before I could do anything, or shout at him, he stopped his hyper behaviour and ducked his head, eyes sliding away from mine sheepishly.

"You know, if you stop glaring and acting like you're about to rip my balls off, you're really pretty," he mumbled, hands stuffed in his pockets as he pouted childishly, "Even Sasuke might admit it."

Astounded, I decided his random behaviour was giving me whiplash, and I facepalmed tiredly. It's been a while since someone called me pretty, four years to be exact, but for some reason it doesn't make me feel any better.

"Whatever," I grumbled, pushing past him, "It means nothing to be pretty."

Naruto swore at me, reminding me I didn't know where we were going, and I felt my eye twitch when he manoeuvred me into the right direction. He had that damn happy grin back on his face, and I wanted to smack it away. Who said the blonde was therapy? He's a fucking nuisance.

"Ramen, ramen, ramen!" he cheered suddenly, turning around the heads of many passers-by, "Yes! I haven't had ramen in so long, since the whole portal investigation thing."

I rolled my eyes, lowering my head when people stared at us, but Naruto was oblivious.

"So…when did you sense the portals?" I asked quietly, struggling to ignore the people still staring, "Was it the disturbance in nature energy?"

Naruto nodded, quickly ordered a bowl of ramen, and I realised I hadn't a clue what it was. I was too distracted by Naruto that I had failed to ask.

Sniffing the air I suspiciously eyed the people serving us, and stared at the noodle filled bowl served to Naruto. Miso flavoured. It smelled decent enough, looked edible, and from the way Naruto was wolfing it down it must taste pretty damn good.

"Um…" I hummed as I scanned the menu, "I…would like miso flavoured ramen too please?"

The guy serving us nodded, giving me a strange look before he went to make the food, and I saw Naruto smirking. It was an oddly infuriating expression, foxish and sly.

"He was so checking you out," he told me tauntingly, his grin widening, "It was because you look cute when you're confused."

I scowled, contemplating hitting Naruto or planting his face in his bowl, but he surprised me by prodding by forehead as if to get rid of my frown.

"Nah, none of that, Po-Chan, you gotta smile. I've only seen you smile once," he told me, eyes crinkling, "It's easier to smile; uses less muscles or something."

My ramen came, and so I shrugged him off and focussed my attention on the foreign dish. It did smell good…

Braving it, I shoved in a mouthful, slightly aware Naruto was staring, and I mulled over the taste silently, trying to liken the taste to anything else I've had in the past. It was savoury, but strong, and I…rather quite liked it. I set about happily digging into the dish, oblivious to Naruto now as I was so hungry I suddenly realised, and pretty soon it was all gone.

So I ordered another bowl.

"You're buying by the way," I informed him indifferently, eyeing his many empty bowls, "And if you eat it so quickly you'll be sick. Try savouring your meals."

He merely growled at me, but I knew he was in good humour since he flashed a gleeful look my way as I set about eating my second bowl. Man, this stuff was good…

We ate in silence, surprisingly, and it wasn't until I had finished eating that I realised why. Everyone was staring at me, with wide eyes and open mouths. Naruto wasn't staring as much, but when I caught him doing it for the fifth time I scowled.

"What is it?" I hissed, darting a look at the man serving us, "Why are they staring?"

He pulled his eyes away, looking around quickly, before tilting his head to the side and going deep into thought.

"They can probably sense your chakra? You have a lot, like, as much as me almost," he replied after a while, resting his hands as his knees, "Plus you have that scary sage mode."

"Dragon Sage Mode," I informed him sharply.

He grinned, shrugging off my ill humour.

"Yeah, that. I didn't even know it existed, ya know, even though I'm a Toad Sage," he told me proudly, "There's Snake Sage too, but no one has used that in like forever…"

I pondered his words, getting up and demanding he pay, and as we walked back to the building we came from I sighed.

"I'm not the only sage," I told him, earning a surprised look, "Ebba is too. She has Ghost Sage Mode, which is even harder to control than Dragon Sage Mode. She rarely uses it, since it almost killed her twice already. She absorbs any spirit energy nearby, takes on that spirits strength, and uses the advantage of invisibility and silent approach to attack. The reason it is so dangerous is because the spirits eat at her life force."

Naruto looked stupefied, horrified almost, and he then erupted all at once, with lots of finger pointing and shouting.

"Why did she learn it in the first place then!" he yelled, almost directly into my ear, "It sounds like suicide!"

I grimaced, because I shared the same opinion.

"Because Ebba wanted to be as strong as me," I told him wearily, "But now she's stronger than me, if she uses Ghost Sage Mode. She only learnt that particular Sage Mode because she was most compatible with it, but even so it puts a real strain on her to use it."

Naruto frowned, and I prodded the deep frown lines, smoothing them out. He blushed slightly, but managed to scowl at me.

"Are there more sages?" he asked, looking a little doubtful of himself.

I nodded.

"My Sensei, Kimiko, has Wild Boar Sage Mode, which isn't as powerful, but it's definitely deadly. My sister is learning Serpent Sage Mode, and Kerensa back home knows Salamander Sage Mode. Luna knows Squirrel Sage Mode…but that's a little…weird? She starts climbing trees and stuff. There's more, but I don't really pay attention. The reason we have so many is because my father studied Sage Mode, as did my grandfather. My father knew Dragon Sage Mode, Serpent Sage Mode and Hydra Sage Mode. My grandfather only knew two, so my father was rather awesome."

When I looked over at Naruto he looked totally confused.

"You do know you can use more than one type of Sage Mode, right?" I asked.

He shook his head, and I facepalmed, sighing heavily. What have these people been doing?

Watching Naruto, I realised he was leaving his confusion, and entering a different expression. He grew serious, determined, and before I knew it he had gripped my shoulders, eyes boring into mine with steely resolve.

"Let's learn Sage Modes together. Make it your goal to beat your dad," he told me, "That way, you'll have something to work for, and it would be pretty fucking awesome to know four Sage Modes."

I gasped. Learning four Sage Modes was unheard of, even for me. Not only that, but the amount of strain on the body during training would be intense.

"It would take forever," I told him bluntly, "Unless you use Shadow Clones, but it still means I have three more Sage Modes to learn. And you…why would you want to learn more Sage Modes?"

He just shrugged.

"Because one day I'm gonna be Hokage, so I need to be as strong as possible," he told me, grinning shamelessly, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "I'm gonna be Hokage, protect the village, and pass on the Will of Fire."

I blinked.

"That's one hell of a goal."

He nodded.

"Yeah. That's why it's worth it."

Breathing out slowly, I studied him. He looks so certain, so casual about all of this, but I don't really doubt him. Not one bit.

"Then you can help me find the Forbidden Sage Mode," I told him quietly, "And you have to promise to help me find it, because you need to learn it too. It's a Sage Mode that requires two people."

He leaned in closer to me, intrigued, and I didn't notice how close he was until I turned and came face to face with him, our noses almost touching. His azure eyes were so darn mesmerising that I almost forgot myself.

"Phoenix Sage Mode," I told him, a little breathlessly, "One side resembles death, and the other resembles life. My father told me that the Owls hold all the knowledge on Sage Mode, and so they must have the secrets of the Phoenix Sage Mode."

Naruto nodded, his nose touching mine as he did so, and I knew we were too close to each other for this to be deemed normal. Why the hell was he so close?

"Naruto?"

He didn't move away, or make an attempt at replying, but suddenly his hand was in my hair, and I felt my eyes widen with the realisation that he was about to kiss me. Holy Fuck. My heart is going wild at the thought, and despite my character, I made no move to back away. I simply couldn't. His eyes were slicing into mine with a burning intensity that demanded that I keep still.

"Naruto?" I whisper, "What are you doing?"

I sounded way too faint and girly for my taste, but then, quickly, before I could comprehend him, his lips were on mine. Holy fucking fuck. What is he thinking? He was gentle, not demanding like his gaze, but somehow it was worse because his lips didn't need to tell me to submit, because I was already melting like goddamn butter. There was nothing wild like I had expected, but it was passionate, as if two souls were on the same frequency, enjoying the same pleasures immensely.

Just what is he doing to me?

I pull away to breathe, but I can't pull away more than an inch because his hand is cradling the back of my head. Damn, when did he pull my entire body this close? His body is flush with mine, feeling tantalisingly hot, and as I breathe I'm heavily aware of which parts of my body were touching him.

Goddamn.

"I'm not dead yet," Naruto whispered in my ear, a hint of a smile in his words, "I didn't think you realised, but I've been besotted by you since you came falling from the sky."

_Doubtful_, I snorted in my thoughts, but with the way he was holding me, I doubted myself.

There's another fact, one that I'm too embarrassed to admit out loud, but that was my first kiss. For Ryo it was always too intimate to kiss, and now I understand the reasons behind it, but now…Naruto just fucking kissed me, and I was frightened. It meant a real ending on Ryo, even though he's dead, and it meant I was also realising my demons.

I did what I always do when someone gets too close. I pushed them away.

"I killed the last person I loved," I said quietly, so quiet that Naruto had to lean forward to listen, "He looks just like you, though your hair is brighter and your eyes are blue and not topaz. I killed Ryo, and don't want to fall in love with his image."

Naruto was tense, rigid, what I had expected. I knew it would spook him, and it was what I had relied on. He'll go now.

But then he kissed my forehead, brushing my hair back gently. My eyes widened.

"You must have had a reason, because you loved him. You don't kill people you love for no reason," he murmured, "And I'm not Ryo. You won't be falling in love with him again, because I'm gonna make you fall for _me_, however long it takes for me to make that happen."

…_The fuck?…_

What is he? Some prince from a fairy tale, accepting my faults with a mere blink of the eye, and then…what? He can't just announce he's in love with me after such a short amount of time. It makes no sense. He must be lying.

"Look," I told him firmly, pushing him away successfully, "I don't know who you think I am, but I'm not stupid. I don't play these games. I never will play these games."

He frowned, confused, about to argue, but then a flash of red appeared. Gaara. The pale eyed Kazekage eyed me suspiciously, before flickering his gaze to Naruto.

"Sakura is looking for you. Go to her," he ordered, his voice sounding heavy with tiredness.

Naruto looked at me, his eyes pleading, but I looked back calmly. I will not be absorbed into what he calls 'love', because even if he does feel something for me, then it is only attraction. It can't be real. It can't, because if it is, then I'll be forced to do more than just realise my demons, but to deal with them.

With one final look Naruto went in a flash, leaving me standing alone with Gaara, and somehow that filled me with dread. Something in the way he looked at me felt like he wished me pain.

It was cold, and I dug my hands into my pockets and made a move to enter the building my team was staying at, but a firm hold tightened on my arm, forcing me to look back at Gaara. His eyes were narrowed on me, his face still impassive, but somehow very frightening.

"Naruto is mine," he said coldly.

And then vanished.

* * *

**You like? Wondering how the hell Naruto fell in love with her so fast? Shocked by Gaara's love interest? Tell me!**

_**Please review, advise and criticise!**_

**Also, please note that I make things up as I go along. Don't hate!**


	4. Chapter 4: Survival in Suna

**I feel sorry for Gaara, and for Polaris, due to how there's a love triangle that she's unwilling to participate in. She acts like she doesn't care, but she does. She puts herself in denial, and as you can imagine, that's something that will tick Naruto off for in the future. **

**Anyway, enjoy xD x**

* * *

**Chapter Four: Survival in Suna**

My team questioned how it had gone with Naruto, but I had very little to comment on. Or rather, I had very little I was willing to comment on. My little drama with Naruto was, I had decided, to be kept strictly secret, and Gaara's love interest was not my business to meddle with.

I'm entering denial, and I prefer it that way.

It has been a full day since I've last seen Naruto, and I have not heard anything from him…not that I'm waiting for news from him or whatever, it's just that I expected him to be barging into my life full throttle.

Sensei Kimiko is almost constantly talking to the Kazekage or learning the geography and politics of the area, and Ebba was always investigating Suna whenever she could. Luna, however, was learning as much as she could about Sealing Jutsu while she was here.

Which leaves me…doing nothing.

I sigh, rolling over and reaching for my pillow, before burying my face in it and grunting. _Damn Naruto…what is he on, exactly? No one can fall in love that quick._

A knock sounds suddenly, jolting me from my position, as the sound was not coming from the door, but from the window. Sceptically I drew back the curtains, already knowing who it was due to the chakra signature, and I huffed as my eyes were met with a pair of bright azure ones. Lazily I let him in, not even bothering with asking why he had come via window, and the hyper blonde entered with his ecstatic energy.

I almost groaned when I realised I wasn't up for putting up with him right now…

"Po-Chan! The Hokage gave me the all clear to train with you," he announced, eyes glinting with pure freaking innocence, "I was banned before, since you're all scary strong and all, but I've been given the all clear."

Bumping my head softly against the wall, I almost melted in relief when he didn't mention what happened the other night. Peeking at him out the corner of my eye, I saw that he was looking around my room as though the place thoroughly fascinated him, and that proved unnerving to me.

"Quit standing around. I'll be out in five," I muttered, stretching to relieve the stiff muscles in my shoulders, "I could do with a bit of training…don't disappoint me."

He nodded before ducking out the window obediently, and I set about getting ready. Unlike other girls, I don't give a damn about perfection when it comes to appearance, so I simply threw on a simple vest and some shorts.

Whipping my hair up into a bun, I wondered what kind of fighter Naruto was, and considered his strength based on what I had heard. Sensei Kimiko had heard from the Kazekage that Naruto was the Saviour of This World, saving everyone from a world where nothing was real. Sasuke had helped too, but Kimiko was focussed on reporting on Naruto, so I had an earful of his past and _everything_.

My mind is still dancing with names of his sensei's, his Shadow Clone adventures and whatnot.

Dressed now, I leapt through the window and saw Naruto waiting perched on the railing, balanced easily and as gracefully as a cat. Perhaps training with him will prove difficult. I admit I have been underestimating him due to his apparent stupidity, but now I'm apprehensive.

"Po-Chan, that was quick," he told me, moving swiftly to a standing position on the thin railing, "I'm glad, because that means we have time for ramen when we're done training."

I rolled my eyes.

"Ramen again?"

Simply nodding, he gave me a bright grin before grabbing my hand and tugging me up to stand beside him, before dashing off with me along the rooftops. I am not awake enough for this, especially since he has the stamina of a thousand crammed in his body. Admittedly, I would be jealous, but I'm also a jinchūriki, and have Sage Mode…I am strong enough to top him in a simple training session…I think.

The air is hot today, clammy, and I curse the damn sun as I feel it burn red across my fair skin. It's a wonder the people in Suna can wear so many layers and even wear scarfs, because I can hardly wear a thin layer of clothing myself. With a glare I notice that Naruto is still wearing his full orange jumpsuit, apparently unfazed by the sweltering sun. Sure, there's that one bead of sweat on the back of his neck that proves distracting as it traces down his tanned, perfect skin, but otherwise he's completely unfazed.

"You're staring at me, Po-Chan."

I lifted my gaze from his neck to his smirking eyes, feeling myself blush. _It's like he wants me to hurt him…_

"Just observing how disgustingly sweaty you are," I retorted sourly, not wanting him to get the wrong idea.

Naruto pouted, but tugged on my hand, guiding me towards a sandy clearing below. It was big enough for a decent round of training, but not big enough for a death match. Yanking my hand from his grip I marched a little distance away before turning to face him.

"Shall we warm up with taijutsu?" I asked disinterestedly, arms crossed as I regarded Naruto in his loose easy going stance, "Or should we just get to it?"

He smirked, and then in the next moment he was gone.

"Shit off!" I hissed, activating my Sharingan hurriedly, "Bastard!"

I ducked swiftly as a leg went to smash into my face, and I braced myself against the ground and swung my body upwards to catch him off balance while he was airborne, but I realised with dismay that a Shadow Clone was manoeuvring him away from my attack.

_Tricky little shit…_

Well, two can play at that game. I ran, creating Shadow Clones as I went, and Naruto was running parallel to me, gaze steely in set determination. Changing course with as much speed as possible, I went straight for him, but changed direction at the last moment, pummelling him from behind, while two of my Shadow Clones went for his sides, kicking his legs out from under him. It was a simple if not mindless strategy, and I doubted I was doing as well as I looked. Sure enough, the Naruto my Shadow Clones and I had attacked disappeared with a poof, and I scowled.

Substitution, then…I must have missed it when I changed course.

To the left I heard pounding footsteps and sure enough a Naruto Stampede was coming for me, but I knew better. Side stepping the charge and putting up a little distance, I saw the real Naruto a little distance to the right, observing me with a frown. He wasn't really fighting me, but was trying to figure me out. Luckily enough for me, I had heard about his fighting skills already.

"You're fast," he said grimly, twirling a kunai as his eyes looked me over, "Pretty smart too. You don't fall into simple traps."

I huffed, knowing he was trying to distract me, and I turned and disarmed a few Shadow Clones. He was all about distraction at the moment, and I was not falling for anything. He tried a few more times, trying different angles, speeds and formations, but I broke each one down, but with each Shadow Clone I demolished I was getting more and more agitated.

_Why was he just standing there? Is he mocking me, or challenging me? _

I darted a look his way, and confirmed he was challenging me. Challenging me to get close to him to land a hit while he had all these Shadow Clones. I sighed, making my own Shadow Clones hold his off while I settled into stillness.

To others, the most obvious thing to think would be that I was entering Sage Mode, but I wasn't. I was waiting for him to take the bait and come at me while I was still…

I waited, feeling him come closer, but then he disappeared. Opening my eyes, I looked around, before realising too late that he knew my plan already, and was in fact trying to divert my attention and disorient me. Admittedly, he was succeeding.

Pain, bursting in my ribs, and I do the suicidal thing and swivel around to grab a hold of him. His eyes widened in surprise, but I used that to plough him headfirst into the ground with a sickening crack of bone meets earth. I don't even grimace as he rolls and smacks into a nearby rock, but when he doesn't move I raise an eyebrow in question at his motionlessness.

I needn't have worried myself, because while I was puzzling over him his clones were coming for me. Such an idiot I am, because I almost got distracted. Again.

We continue at each other for hours, and with each minute we dared each other to use more power and speed. It was a challenge set to each other: how hard can you go before you fall? Wheezing from a solid kick to the ribs, I considered my physical state as we both paused opposite each other, both gasping for air and sweating heavily. Something must be broken, as everything hurts. Everything feels like it's aching and burning and protesting at every movement I make. Naruto isn't in a better shape than I am, especially since I drove a kunai through his knee.

"You're solid," I panted out, pushing a curl out of my eyes, "You just keep coming."

He smirked; shrugging despite the pain it caused him.

"So do you."

A few seconds passed, and I wondered if we should go another round, or if that would mean really using our Sage Modes and jinchūriki chakra. Nikko had been growling at me to let him give me his chakra, but I had refused since Naruto wasn't using Kurama's.

_You're being stubborn, _Nikko taunted me, _Just admit that you need my help…_

As always, I ignored him, trying to focus on Naruto as he became a fuzzy blob. I cursed, realising my Sharingan had deactivated due to the lack of chakra, and I also realised that I had exhausted myself to the point of almost fainting.

"Naruto," I shouted, getting rid of the last of my Shadow Clones, "Well played…"

I slumped forward, knowing I had no energy left to even keep standing, but before I hit the ground I felt myself being supported by strong arms. I didn't even need to open my eyes to confirm my saviour to be Naruto.

"Ramen?" I whispered, surprising a chuckle from Naruto, "Or did I exhaust you too much for that?"

"Nah! I'll carry you there, so you rest up so you can enjoy your food."

I snorted softly, only slightly annoyed that I had lost, and I managed a smile as I realised I had enjoyed myself. I may have only trained solidly today, but I haven't pushed myself that hard in a long time. It felt good.

However, I was too stubborn to sleep, and so as Naruto carried me dutifully on his back, I just watched with a new sense of calm as the world passed by. I don't remember the last time I felt so calm, so tranquil and at ease.

Naruto burst into the Ramen place, grinned and exclaimed, "Two miso flavoured ramen, please!"

I couldn't help but smile weakly at his energy, and as he let me down I slouched forward on the table, before catching sight of the kunai still in his knee. It took me a few moments to understand that he had walked us all the way here with that damn piece of metal in his leg.

"You fucking crazy?" I snarled, erupting from my mid-slumber and grabbing him by the front of his orange jacket, "Baka! You should have said something! It must freaking hurt, ya know!"

Flapping a hand at me to chill, Naruto absentmindedly yanked the kunai out with only a flinch, and then he laid it calmly on a napkin.

"I heal fast. It's fine. Being the jinchūriki of Kurama makes sure I heal fast, so it's all good," he told me, wearing an easy smile, "Gee, it's almost as if you're worried."

I punched him, lightly, but it was enough to send him flying off his seat.

"I wasn't worried," I mumbled, crossing my arms defiantly, "You're just an idiot."

_An idiot that you just so happen to enjoy spending time with, _Nikko suddenly piped up, sounding even more jovial than usual, _After all, it doesn't matter that he loves you…_

Gritting my teeth I glanced sideways at Naruto as he sat down again, rubbing his arm with a pout to soothe the punch I had dealt him. I did want answers to what had happened that night, about why he apparently 'loved' me, and now was a good a time as any to find out.

"Why did you say you love me?" I asked bluntly when our ramen arrived, startling Naruto into dropping his chopsticks, "I just want to know why."

He eyed me warily, seeming to observe my mood so he could mull over his answer.

"Because I do," he said easily, giving a cheeky grin when I turned on him in frustration.

I raised my fist threateningly, prepared to use violence to get a straight answer, and Naruto merely laughed at me, catching my fist and petting it. _He's so hopeless it's disturbing…_

"Because as you fell out the sky," he began, his eyes growing serious, "You reached for your teammates first, and were completely focussed on your team's survival. Secondly, you were the first to brave speaking to us, despite you being surrounded and everything. What I'm saying is…I fell in love with you because of your obvious love for others, and I totally dig your boldness. Yeah, you're messed up, but you're so unbelievably passionate in your every movement, and I just got caught up in you."

I blinked. Once. Twice. Three times.

I couldn't believe it. He 'loved' me for my love for others, my boldness and my passion? I haven't considered myself passionate for anything in years…

"You fall in love easy," I grumbled, trying to shrug off his words, "I'm wondering if you imagined my 'passion' or whatever."

Naruto prodded me with the end of his chopstick, eyes deadly serious.

"Na-_ah_. I know what I like, and what I love, and I'm telling you point blank that I love you. Easy. Push me away or whatever, but I will still love you. I may not know everything about you yet, but so far, I love your 'essence'. The stuff you radiate…"

Unable to even comprehend his words anymore, I just started eating, feeling a little sorry for Naruto for falling in love with the likes of me. He's a good guy, who's delusional about who I am. He didn't even flinch when I told him I killed the last guy I loved…

However, I admit that the possibility of his feelings being true is a little heart-warming, no matter how impossible it may sound.

"Tomorrow, shall we start trying to find the Forbidden Sage Mode?" I asked, trying to feign indifference.

Naruto gave a huge grin at my words, giving an enthusiastic 'YES!', before throwing down the money for the ramen. I frowned, wanting to ask him how he propose we start our search, but he was already pulling me out into the cold night air, rambling about our 'training schedule' for the week…

He seemed oblivious to it, but I wasn't. There was a dark presence following us, and as I looked up towards the rooftops, I saw Gaara standing there illuminated by the full moon behind him, arms crossed as he scrutinised how Naruto's hand was clasping mine. I blushed as I remembered how he had warned me that Naruto was his, but then I shook my head dismissively.

That's his problem. He wants Naruto? He can come get him.

Yet, it must be hard, considering that so far Naruto seems one hundred percent straight, and fixated on me instead of him.

So, I did another suicidal thing, stopping dead in the middle of the street and waving over to Gaara in welcome.

"Hey Gaara! Come with us, you look bored!" I shouted, startling Naruto into looking up towards the rooftops, before a large grin spread across his face.

Gaara looked tempted to walk away, but when Naruto started waving for him to come down, he reluctantly joined us. As we started walking I made sure to walk beside Gaara so that he was walking with Naruto. I don't mind giving him Naruto's time, because after all, I don't love him do I?

Naruto didn't notice the tension between Gaara and me, but I was too focussed on how Gaara kept glancing sideways at me, as if to check how I felt about this. I merely smiled.

I have no intention of getting between Gaara and Naruto. I'm just a girl from another planet. I've got no place here. They can do what they want.

* * *

**So Polaris made a peace offering by letting Gaara join in, to 'give him a fair' chance or something? She thinks it's the polite thing to do, but little does she know this might make things even worse...**

_**Please review, advise and criticise!**_

**Until next time! Unfortunately, I have college starting again on Monday, and it's very doubtful a chapter will be up tomorrow due to my Photography taking ****priority. Next chapter may be loaded next weekend...**


End file.
